lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings Extended Edition
The Lord of the Rings: Special Extended DVD Edition is a version of Peter Jackson's ''Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy. These versions have new editing, additional special effects and music, and also more scenes and content than the theatrical versions. Each film is two discs, and two appendices. *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' contains 30 minutes of additional footage (plus 20 minutes of Fan Club Credits). *''The Two Towers'' contains 44 minutes of additional footage (plus 12 minutes of Fan Club Credits). *''The Return of the King'' contains 51 minutes of additional footage (plus 12 minutes of Fan Club Credits). Extended scenes Each Extended Edition features scenes that don't appear in the corresponding Theatrical Edition. These scenes are: The Fellowship of the Ring *Prologue: One Ring to Rule them All... (Extended) *Concerning Hobbits (Added) *The Shire (Extended) *Very Old Friends (Extended) *A Long-expected Party (Extended) *At the Green Dragon (Added) *The Passing of the Elves (Added) *The Nazgul (Extended) *The Midgewater Marshes (Added) *Flight to the Ford (Extended) *The Sword That Was Broken (Extended) *The Council of Elrond (Extended) *Gilraen's Memorial (Added) *The Departure of the Fellowship (Added) *The Ring Goes South (Extended) *The Pass of Caradhras (Extended) *Moria (Extended) *A Journey in the Dark (Extended) *Balin's Tomb (Extended) *Lothlorien (Extended) *Caras Galadhon (Extended) *The Mirror of Galadriel (Extended) *Farewell to Lorien (Extended) *The Great River (Extended) *The Breaking of the Fellowship (Extended) *Boromir's Last Stand (Extended) *The Departure of Boromir (Extended) *Fan Club Credits (Added) The Two Towers *Elven Rope (Added) *The Taming of Smeagol (Extended) *The Uruk-hai (Extended) *The Burning of the Westfold (Extended) *Massacre at the Fords of Isen (Added) *The Banishment of Eomer (Extended) *Night Camp at Fangorn (Extended) *The Passage of the Marshes (Extended) *The White Rider (Extended) *The Song of the Entwives (Added) *The Heir of Numenor (Added) *Ent Draft (Added) *The King of the Golden Hall (Extended) *The Funeral of Theodred (Added) *Brego (Added) *The Ring of Barahir (Added) *A Daughter of Kings (Extended) *Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit (Extended) *Dwarf Women (Extended) *One of the Dunedain (Added) *The Evenstar (Extended) *Helm's Deep (Extended) *The Window on the West (Extended) *Sons of the Steward (Added) *The Forbidden Pool (Extended) *The Glittering Caves (Extended) *"Don't Be Hasty Master Meriadoc!" (Added) *Last March of the Ents (Extended) *Fangorn Comes to Helm's Deep (Added) *The Final Tally (Added) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Added) *Farewell to Faramir (Added) *Fan Club Credits (Added) The Return of the King *The Finding of the Ring (Extended) *The Road to Isengard (Extended) *The Voice of Saruman (Added) *Return to Edoras (Extended) *Eowyn's Dream (Added) *Minas Tirith (Extended) *The Decline of Gondor (Added) *Cross-roads of the Fallen King (Added) *Sam's Warning (Added) *The Paths of the Dead (Extended) *The Siege of Gondor *The Corsairs of Umbar (Added) *Merry's Simple Courage (Added) *The Tomb of the Stewards (Extended) *The Witch-King's Hour (Added) *The Pyre of Denethor (Extended) *The Battle of the Pelennor Fields *The Houses of Healing (Added) *The Last Debate (Extended) *Aragorn Masters the Palantir (Added) *The Mouth of Sauron (Added) *Mount Doom (Extended) *Fan Club Credits (Added) Releases The extended editions were released slightly later than the original DVD versions of the films. * The Fellowship of the Ring Extended Edition was released November 2002, while the theatrical release DVD was released August 2002 * The Two Towers Extended Edition was released November 2003, while the theatrical release DVD was released August 2003 * The Return of the King Extended Edition was released December 2004, while the theatrical release DVD was released May 2004 The extended editions were also released on Blu-Ray as a box set in June 2011https://www.amazon.com/Lord-Rings-Picture-Trilogy-Extended/dp/B0026L7H20, while the theatrical Blu-Ray was released as a Box Set on September 2010. Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson